A New Beginning
by Kittysona
Summary: What if Ruby not only had the power to freeze Grimm, but also purify humans from any negative or ill emotion? Watch Cinder as she is reborn into the world scared, helpless, not knowing who she is, but being guided by Pyrrha, as they both make their way towards Ruby. Spoilers for Vol 3 Chapter 12!
1. New life

**The last thing I remember was white.**

I woke up, each part of my body aching, as if my body completely gave up on me as I lay on the floor.

I stare onto the sky; it is dark, really dark, as if the world completely ended.

I try to get up from the floor, my body still aching all over, _why the hell does my body hurt so much?_

I was eventually able to get up off the floor, everything black and white, _guess my vision didn't completely heal up yet._

I wait a couple seconds, those seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hou-

My vision comes back and the first thing I see is a giant dragon staring at me.

"HOLY HELL" I scream as I stumble back trying to get away from the dragon.

I take 4 steps back, fearing for my life as the dragon continuously stares at me.

The dragon was ugly, it was huge, it was black, it didn't look like a dragon at all to be honest, and as my thoughts continue to describe how ugly this dragon was, I realized something.

The dragon didn't move at all.

It stood there, just staring.

Confused, I take a couple of steps closer to the dragon, wondering if it was still in time or something.

 _This is probably part of its plan, just staying there so it can trick me into coming near it, and when the time is right, it'll eat me!_

As I guessed, when I got close to the dragon, it didn't move at all.

"That's weird" I say to myself, walking around, checking each and every part of the dragon.

The dragon was big, it had spikes all over its head, and was completely dark black; something you would never typically see from a dragon.

"It is weird indeed."

I take one huge step back and stumble onto the floor, ass first.

"Who's there?" I scream, pulling out a weapon I never knew I had as a reaction.

"Geez, 10 minutes ago, you just murdered me, and now you're questioning who I am? Wow! You're so mean!" The person responded back, deep sarcasm in her voice.

I look up from off the ground and see an orange figure staring at me. She had no physical body, but I could see her.

She had red, silky hair, flowing down to her shoulders, her eyes were light green, the color of leaves, and she stood up above me, staring down with a look one can only put as genuine.

"Who are you?" I say one more time, still fearing the person right in front of me.

"Well, to cut it short, I'm the person you murdered, Pyrrha."

"And you are my murderer, Cinder."

 **A/N: Whoa! New story guys. Who saw the new episode of Rwby? I sure know I did, and HOLY HELL I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW. Now, I decided to make this story because of an interesting theory I found on the RWBY Subreddit. The theory was about how Ruby's power can only freeze Grimm, but also can purify humans who were evil before. In this story, I decided to make Ruby's power purify all the evil that was in Cinder, and make her a brand new person with no memories of her previous life. I also decided to make Pyrrha help out Cinder in this story because I feel as if that is what Pyrrha would've done. The Angst comes later guys. Hope you guys like this! Be sure to favorite, follow, and review this story!**


	2. The Elevator

She was energetic.

Too energetic one can say.

Pyrrha and Cinder were walking down the torn down city of vale, Grimm infested as they ran down the streets, hunting for any survivors that could have possibly survived the whole ordeal.

The voices of thousands can be hear, screaming as the ones they loved were taken away from the Grimm, eaten, right in front of them, the negativity only bringing more towards them.

Cinder was in awe, why were the monsters not chasing her down? Why were they only chasing the ones hiding from them while Cinder was out in the open, in front of all the Grimm, she was basically a walking buffet to them.

"Why are they not chasing me?" Cinder asked, questioning if these so called "Grimm" creatures were blind or not.

"It's because you do not fear them." Pyrrha responds back, her voice sounding irritated as if she was waiting for this question the whole time.

"But I am scare-"

" _No you are not._ " The words dripped with venom.

The whole conversation ended abruptly as soon as Pyrrha said that phrase. It was weird, Cinder was truly scared of these beasts as they were walking down the streets, but if these creatures are only attracted to negative emotions, why weren't they coming towards her?

They made it to a rundown hotel in the middle of vale; the travel was exhausting, so they both needed a rest before heading out again.

As they enter the hotel, Grimm jumped out the window, scaring both Pyrrha and Cinder half to death as it ran off into the distance.

"Jesus Christ." Pyrrha said swiftly, putting her hand towards her heart as she breathed in and out.

"That was scary." She continued, pulling a smile off, more genuine than a puppy, as she stared at Cinder.

Cinder only smiled as she opened the door into the hotel, witnessing many dead people around her as she entered.

 _Jesus Christ, what really did happen here._ She thought to herself.

It was weird, first thing that happened to her as she woke up was her encountering a HUGE dragon right in front of her. She didn't know why there was a big dragon, or how she even managed to be on top of a huge building in the first place, but she somehow managed that. Next thing she knows, a woman, by the name of Pyrrha, yes the one with her on her travels right now, appears right in front of her, no body, nothing, just her spirit talking, and tells her that she was a murderer and that she murdered her, and now, she's traveling down the torn down city of vale, witnessing the deaths of millions by creatures that look a lot like the dragon she met on top of the tower.

It was weird.

Both Pyrrha and Cinder walk up to the Hotel desk and manage to grab a key off of the dead clerk, Room 215 it read.

They both go into the elevator, but as they entered, they realized that the elevator does not work anymore.

"Hold on, I got this." Pyrrha says, pushing back Cinder as she got into a stance.

Pyrrha raises both of her hands, and mashes both her hands together, instantly closing the elevator door, and then raises her hands up as the elevator moves up.

"You know, this is what I did to get to you." She sarcastically says, continuing to smile as she went on with the conversation.

"I know I may be treating you like crap right now, but it's just for fun, I know you're a new person now, and I hope you can stay this way." She continues as they reach it to the top floor.

What Pyrrha said has made Cinder feel sad in a sense, she didn't know why. She didn't know who she was previously, she didn't know how she even made it on top of a tower, she didn't know her name, she didn't know anything at all, but for Pyrrha to say all this, just made her feel sad.

And she didn't know why at all.

Omake:

"Remember when you shot me with the arrow?"

"I can't remember anything at all, but sure, what about it?"

"Well it was during valentine's day"

"And…..?"

"And that means that you're my cupid!"

"Fuck you."

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! SO NOW THAT ALL YOU NON-SPONSORS HAVE WATCHED RWBY VOL. 3 EPISODE 12, YOU GUYS CAN ALL SUFFER ALONGSIDE ME AHAHAHAHAHA. Look, Cinder is one of my favorite characters, alongside Pyrrha, and when that whole thing happened between the two. It legit really f-ing killed me. I wanted to make this fic not only because of how I thought it was an interesting idea, but because I wanted to give this a happy ending for both Cinder and Pyrrha. I really hope you guys enjoy and be sure to Review, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed it!**


	3. Ruby And Emerald

Ruby stood beside a campfire, grasping its heat as the cold air of a winter night blew past her. It has been 4 months since the death of Pyrrha, the death she could have prevented if she just would have moved faster, a death she took full responsibility on.

Many things have changed ever since the fall of Vale.

Ozpin is gone, RWBY has disbanded and the formation of RRNJE was formed, and Emerald, the last member of team RRNJE decided to turn against Cinder and her gang and join Ruby and them, the good guys.

While there were a lot of good things that came their way on their journey to Mistral, and the other kingdoms, there were more bad things that befell on them, and that was never a good thing, an example of that was Emerald and her singing.

"So guys, I just heard this new song titled "I may fall" and like, it's my favorite song, we should sing it." Emerald said energetically as the heat from the fire started crackling up. Her red eyes shined bright, brighter than the sun itself as she held out her scroll with the lyrics of "I may fall" searched up on Hoogle (A/N).

"Let's not tonight Emerald, we just got done killing a pack of Ursa today and we're pretty tired." Ruby replied, her breathing getting weaker and weaker as she continued on with her sentence.

"It's been a really long day." She finished, her face giving a genuine smile to Emerald as she closed her scroll.

Emerald was a very unique person.

On their way to Mistral, they encountered Emerald by herself as she lay on the floor, cold, helpless, hungry, and defeated. They didn't want her to die, so they decided to help her out by offering her food and the chance to come alongside them on their adventures.

Emerald instantly accepted the invitation and from there on out, team RRNJE was formed.

Emerald has a very unique semblance.

She has the ability to make people hallucinate and cause discomfort depending on what type of hallucination it was.

"Emerald." Ruby said, her voice weak as she tried to keep herself up in the middle of the night.

"Yes?" Emerald replied, wondering why Ruby called on her.

"Your semblance is hallucinations right?" Ruby asked, wanting to relive an old experience that haunted her since the beginning of their travels.

"Yes it is." Emerald replied, feeling discomfort as Ruby continued talking to her.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What's the favor?" Emerald questioned, feeling anxious and exhausted as the conversation kept picking up. Emerald knew that the favor Ruby was going to ask was going to hurt Ruby mentally, and Emerald did not want that to happen.

She already caused too much mental pain for everyone.

"Can you transform into Pyrrha?" Ruby replied, her voice shaky as she said her name.

"Okay."

Emerald stood up from the cold floor, her butt freezing as she came up, and in an instant transformed into Pyrrha right in front of Ruby.

"Why do you want to do this?" Emerald asked; her voice trailing as she saw a broken Ruby in front of her sobbing.

Ruby broke down sobbing, her hand shaking as she reached towards Pyrrha's face. Emerald was starting to feel uneasiness off of this.

"Pyrrha, is-" Ruby managed to choke out, her sobbing growing louder as tears ran down her face.

"Is it-" she continued, her face getting red as the tears continued running down her face.

Ruby was exhausted, she was exhausted all over. Not only was she physically exhausted, but now also mentally exhausted.

"Yeah, it's me." Emerald said with a small smile, not at ease with what she saw right in front of her.

"I could have helped you." Ruby replied, her voice raspy and full of discomfort and ache.

"I could have helped you!" Ruby continued, as she pulled her hands toward her face, covering her eyes so that she wouldn't see the person she basically murdered.

"I could have helped you…" she said one last time, as she lay on her knees, broken.

Emerald walked up to Ruby and decided to lie beside her. She pulled Ruby's hand away from her face and stroke the side of her cheek.

"It's not your fault." Emerald managed to muse out.

"It's not your fault." She continued, stroking the very top of Ruby's hair as she held Ruby into a tight hug.

The hug made Ruby feel happy. She didn't know why, and when before she was sobbing, after the hug, it completely broke her.

Ruby held onto the mental image of Pyrrha, crying her eyes out as she held onto her, whispering the words "I'm so sorry." Over and over again.

She was completely broken, and she didn't know why.

Omake 1:

"Can you do me a favor?" Ruby questioned.

"Sure why not, what's the favor?" Emerald replied.

"Turn into Cinder."

"I don't know why you would ask me that, but okay."

Emerald stood up from the cold floor, her butt freezing as she came up, and in an instant transformed into Cinder right in front of Ruby.

"Hey Cinder, knock knock." Ruby said, looking at the person she yearned to kill for over four months.

"Who's there?" Emerald replied.

"Not you motherfucker." Ruby said as she pulled Emerald into a German Suplex and threw her down onto the cold floor.

 _Why did I decide to accept her favor,_ Emerald managed to think before everything turned white for her.

Omake 2:

"Ozpin, this is the person you chose to defeat me?" Salem questioned, wondering why a puny pathetic human can defeat a god such as herself.

"Yes." Ozpin replied, sipping onto his coffee as he continued to play their "game".

"Pathetic Ozpin, HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT THIS PUNY, PATHETIC, HUMAN CAN DEFEAT A GOD AS SEXY AS MYSELF, A GOD THAT BASICALLY CREATED ALL OF THE GRIM-"

"Connect 4, I win" Ozpin said as he cut Salem off.

"Fuck"

Omake 3:

A shiver was sent down Pyrrha's spine.

"What's wrong?" Cinder questioned, wondering why Pyrrha abruptly froze in place.

"I feel as if someone just transformed into me." Pyrrha replied.

"And?"

"And they had bigger boobs that I did."

 **A/N: Hoogle is basically the Haven version of Google, so yeah. SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER GUYS? LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING FANFICS, AND CRITICISM WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPERCIATED. THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE, LIKE IN ALL HONESTY, I REALLY WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. I WANT THIS TO REALLY HAPPEN TO RUBY SO THAT WE CAN SEE MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT FROM HER BECAUSE OF HOW RUBY IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. I am in a major depression right now, like honestly, Pyrrha dying has broken me in almost every single way. She was one of my favorite characters in the show and ever since I watched that episode, it just, wow. Be sure to Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like this story, and quick question.**

 **Arkos or Milk and cereal?**


	4. The Travel through Vale

The night was cold, Cinder was freezing as the windows were broken, and the sounds of Grimm can be heard outside. Their screams were mutilated, violent as they hunt for any surviving humans and Faunus residing inside the kingdom.

Cinder lay in a fetal position, trying to block out the sounds of the thousands of screams. She was scared, really scared.

She was scared of being chased down by those creatures; she was scared of getting eaten by one of those creatures.

She was scared that she may meet someone, someone like her, someone fearing for their lives as they run from those creatures.

She was scared she wouldn't be able to help them.

The pain was lingering, she didn't know why she was so scared, for she apparently was a ruthless and merciless person beforehand.

But she isn't that now, and she may never be that again.

Pyrrha lay next to her, sleeping easily as if she didn't notice the sounds from the outside. Her hair, silky and smooth, red as the sun, dropped down to her shoulders, and her smile, her beautiful, genuine smile, stayed with her even during sleep.

It was beautiful, so beautiful that the pain Cinder had; grew stronger and stronger the longer she looked at her.

How could Cinder have killed a person as genuine and kind-hearted as this person? It was honestly a question Cinder kept asking over and over again.

It pained her, it really did.

Morning came restlessly for Cinder as the Grimm retreat back to their dens. It was now basically safe for Cinder and Pyrrha to walk out on the sidewalk again.

"How was your sleep?" Pyrrha asked, concerned as Cinder constantly yawned over and over. Rest came in easy for Pyrrha, but that was because of how she was now a spiritual energy lingering over Cinder. For Cinder it was different. She was a walking human, she talked like a human, she had a heart like a human, and she had fears like most humans, so the constant mutilated screaming coming from the Grimm last night must've scared her.

"Couldn't sleep easily." Cinder tried to joke, she was tired, honestly really tired. Her eyes were droopy and each time she yawned, she grew even more tired than before.

"Figured, with those Grimm just screaming at night, I don't think anyone could've slept." Pyrrha said, "I'm surprised that you aren't knocked out right now." She continued, smirking as she finished her sentence.

"I'm surprised that I'm not knocked out too." Cinder said back, giving another yawn as they continue through Vale.

The scenery around them was beautiful during the morning when it wasn't infested by Grimm. The pink Sakura trees blooming as their leaves fell onto the floor, dancing elegantly. It was quite pleasing to Cinder, she has never seen any beauty like this for a while due to the constant Grimm she encountered, but today, they for some reason weren't coming out.

"It's really beautiful." Cinder murmured; a whisper so silent that the wind could be heard.

"It really is." Pyrrha replied back, smiling as the person, the cold hearted person who Cinder once was before, now lay there happy and astonished by something as little as Sakura tree leaves.

They both stay there and stare at the trees for a while, soon having to leave as they hear Grimm coming their way.

"Let's go." Pyrrha said, motioning her hand forward as she continued the walk down the kingdom of vale.

"Yeah, let's go." Cinder replied, following behind Pyrrha.

Through many days and nights, through constant hiding from Grimm, their screams and hunger growing each and every day, Pyrrha and Cinder were eventually able to get out of the kingdom of Vale and continue on their adventures to the other Kingdoms.

"Thank god we're finally out that hellish place." Cinder said in excitement, relief lingering all over her body.

"Yes, I'm very glad we're out too." Pyrrha replied, "But where are we going to go to now?" She continued, looking around at the various roads that were ahead of them. Each road led to a different kingdom, as the kingdoms were linked towards one another, Vale being in the middle of all of them.

"I think we should go meet up with your friend Ruby that you keep mentioning about." Cinder replied, a smile forming as she laid her eyes on Pyrrha.

On cue, Pyrrha blushed from the very mention Ruby. Pyrrha beforehand has always had a huge crush on the red weapons dork, and she didn't know why. It started last year when Pyrrha and Ruby were put to fight against one another. Pyrrha before was a champion, someone no one could beat in hand to hand combat, or with weapons, but with Ruby, she was put through an actual challenge, and ever since, she has gained a huge interest on the little redhead.

"W-Why not." Pyrrha said, covering her face as a blush crept up on her.

Cinder gave a small smile, nodding, before they head off.

 _I'm going to find Ruby just for Pyrrha, and give her back the happiness I robbed from her._

What she didn't know however was that, Ruby, the person Cinder now prioritized to find, hated her guts and will do anything in her power to find Cinder, and to murder Cinder the way she murdered Pyrrha.

Omake 1:

 _If Cinder turned evil again._

"These leaves, they're so beautiful." Cinder said, shocked in awe with how beautiful the scenery is around her.

"It'd be a shame if.." She said, raising her hand, a small fireball radiating from it, "Someone burned it down." She continued; an evil smirk on her face as she recovers all of her power that she has lost beforehand.

"Cinder no." Pyrrha replied, smacking her head from the sheer stupidity that Cinder was saying.

"Cinder Yes." Cinder replied, shooting a huge fireball at the tree, burning it down, while laughing maniacally.

Omake 2:

A wicked witch lay on top of the crystallized staircase, eyes red, filled with anger, with a face almost as pale as a ghost. She stands, smirking as she witnesses all the damages that are occurring in the very kingdom of vale.

"This is the beginning of the end ozpin." She says, "And I can't wait to watch you burn." She continues, her voice menacing, almost as if Ozpin done her wrong.

On cue, Ozpin walks into the room, board games on one hand, and ramen noodles on the other.

"I brought the games and food Salem!" Ozpin screams, catching the attention of Salem.

Salem's eyes, filled with anger turned into that of lust and excitement.

 _Oh Ozpin, you just do know how to please a woman._ She thought to herself as she walk down the descending staircase.

One step, two steps, she got closer and closer to ozpin, her eyes growing with more lust, causing discomfort to Ozpin.

"Look Salem, I just wanted to play board games not fuc-"

Salem jumped at him, she was the cougar, he was the prey, and tugged him into the bed.

"SALEM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SALEM STO-" Ozpin tried to muddle out, silenced by a kiss from Salem.

 _I so want to watch you burn._

 **A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter! I am going for the Milk and Cereal route (Pyrrha x Ruby) because of how a lot of you guys are asking for it, even though I am an Arkos shipper myself: P, but yeah, Ruby and Cinder Angst about to come in future chapters, be prepared for that. Be sure to criticize my writing and Follow, Favorite and Review! There have also been questions on what's going on. Basically, in a lot of the chapters, it's going to switch between perspectives. It's going to switch from Cinder's POV to Ruby's POV, and will continue to be like that until they eventually meet together, and another quick question.**

 **How did you feel at the end of VOL 3? I really like seeing your Guys responses it's very nice.**


	5. Update (21816) (Edited)

**Hey guys! A quick update, Today there will be no new chapter sadly** **. I was way too busy with my AP English essay that I had no time to make a new chapter; even though I promised you guys a chapter every day** **. School has been very rough so far, and episode 12 left me in shambles, so for now, I'm trying to catch up with all my previous work I missed out on. I am so sorry you guys can't get a new chapter today, since this Fanfic is getting so popular too, it's even worse T.T. I promise tomorrow you guys will get not one chapter, BUT A DOUBLE CHAPTER WITH TWICE THE OMAKES! WOOOO! Hope you guys had an awesome day, and seriously, I am really really sorry I couldn't post a new chapter today** **.**


	6. You're not okay

Morning came in rough for Ruby. The whole experience she had last night with Emerald turning into Pyrrha exhausted her mentally.

It's been painful, way too painful.

Ruby thought that she could take it, that she could _see_ Pyrrha's face again without breaking down, but she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Ruby wanted to apologize, apologize for all the wrongs she has done to Pyrrha. She wanted to apologize for not realizing Pyrrha was getting hurt during the Vytal festival, she wanted to apologize for not making it to Pyrrha on time, she wanted to apologize that she couldn't avenge her.

That the woman who murdered her, _Cinder_ , was still roaming about, most likely causing more havoc around the kingdoms.

Ruby hated it, she hated it so much.

She hated the fact that Cinder was still alive, a villain; someone who always loses in the fairytales, was roaming free, _no_ conviction, while a hero, someone as strong as Pyrrha, was dead.

Dead fighting for what was right, only holding onto her hope that what she did was enough.

Pyrrha was a hero, a person she looked up too, but now that she's gone, it hasn't been the same.

The fairytales that Ruby always loved listening to was now just a nuisance to her. She's now realized that they're not real, that the outside world is messed up.

"You feeling okay?" Jaune asked, feeling major concern for Ruby as he broke her out of her trance.

He wanted to comfort Ruby if she ever needed it. Pyrrha's death may have affected Jaune greatly, but it affected Ruby even more.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ruby replied, giving a small smile as she stood up from the ground, ready to get back on the road, ignoring the obvious frown that was visible on Jaune's face.

"You're not okay." He replied, causing the smile that was on Ruby's face to completely disappear. "You've never been okay." He continued, "not since Pyrrha's death." He finally finished, leaving Ruby speechless as he slowly walked past her.

Omake 1:

"You feeling okay?" Jaune asked, feeling major concern for Ruby as he broke her out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ruby replied, giving a small smile as she stood up from the ground, ready to get back on the road, "Just thinking about some things." She continued, ignoring the obvious frown that was visible on Jaune's face.

"You're thinking about Pyrrha naked aren't you." Jaune replied, leaving Ruby speechless as a huge blush appeared on her face the color of her cape.

Omake 2:

A shiver was sent down Pyrrha's spine.

"What's wrong?" Cindered questioned, wondering why Pyrrha was abruptly froze in place.

"I felt as if someone had just thought about me" Pyrrha replied.

"And?"

"And It was lewd thoughts of me."

 **A/N: Soooo. Yeah, I really don't know what direction I'm going with this fic since it's been forever since I last updated or wrote anything. Just didn't want you guys to be forever anticipating when my next chapter is going to be, so i'll just say this now. There is not going to be a set schedule for whenever I update this fic, it'll just be updated whenever I want to write, but fear not, I will never not update this fic for as long as RWBY runs because I love the show to hell and back. Sorry it took forever for this update everyone. Hope everyone has a good day and be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	7. Guilt

You wake up, eyes in a blurry mess as sweat drips down your forehead. You look around, trying to figure out where you were and why it's so dark.

There are footsteps coming your way, the metallic clicks growing louder the longer you stay in position. It sounded like heels stepping on pavement, you weren't too sure, but you definitely didn't want to stick around any longer for you to find out.

You push up your arms and legs, trying to get off the cold, uncomfortable pavement, debris scattered all over, but to no avail, you didn't have the energy to get up. It felt like you couldn't move at all. The only thing responding to you was your consciousness, every other part of you, it felt like you weren't in control at all.

The metallic clicking eventually came to a halt, you weren't too sure if you should be happy it stopped or completely scared out of your mind. It either meant one of two things. The thing causing the metallic clicking went away and was not in the vicinity anymore where you currently resided at, or they were exactly right next to you.

Knowing your luck however, it was most likely the latter.

Minutes pass before the eventual sound of an elevator click caught your attention. The person who came out of the elevator looked eerily familiar from what you could see.

Well…

Scratch that, you couldn't really see much since you were still stuck to your floor, powerless still as you couldn't move any part of your body.

But…

From what you could see, the individual had red crimson hair, tied into a ponytail, with the greenest pair of eyes you've ever seen.

 _Oh no,_ you thought.

It was Pyrrha Nikos.

You were going to finally see how Pyrrha Nikos died.

...and you were the person responsible for it.

The fight lasted for over twenty minutes, neither side gaining the full advantage until one misstep from Pyrrha caused an arrow to be pierced on her shin.

She fell onto the floor, screaming in pain as you walked up to her, smirking ever so widely, and pulled her up from the neck.

You tried looking away, you didn't want to feel any more guilt on what happened to Pyrrha, but your body wouldn't let you. You were forced into watching what happened, as if this was Karma coming back to bite you in the ass, and you were powerless to do anything at all.

You wanted to stop it. You wanted Pyrrha to live, but instead, you were forced into watching her die by your hands, over and over again.

You were powerless to do anything at all.

Pyrrha muttered in some words before the eventual arrow would pierce her heart, and as if on cue, you woke up from your never-ending nightmare.

Your eyes in a blurry mess as sweat dripped down your forehead. You look around, trying to figure out where your companion was, and right there, in the corner of your room, was Pyrrha.

Sleeping comfortably, without a care in the world.

Your heart fluttered, butterflies consuming the very essence of your body.

You felt….

Guilt.

 **A/N: Yeah… not the best chapter but I'm trying to update more. Hope you guys enjoy. I decided to go second person on this chapter because of how it was Cinders dream, but I think it didn't work out so sorry if it's bad. I might be a little bit busy since I'm in college and everything now, but I'll still be sure to update whenever. I hope you guys have a fun time reading this and be sure to Review, Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
